1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cabinet structure; in particular, to a drawer stop mechanism for a sliding drawer.
2. Description of Related Art
For some cabinets having drawers used in portable tool boxes, motorcycles or office desks, the drawer can be easily withdrawn for the ease of use. However, without any locking mechanism, the drawer may be slide out because an external force is suddenly applied. For example, if the drawer is heavily loaded, the drawer may suddenly slide out and the cabinet may also fall down, which is not safe for users.
Currently, there are two ways to prevent the drawer from suddenly sliding out. One is to use a key to lock the drawer, and the other one is to assemble a mechanical locking mechanism on the drawer to lock or unlock the drawer without using keys. For the former one, it may be sometimes inconvenient because it must use a key to lock or unlock the drawer. For the later one, the commonly used mechanical locking mechanisms have complex structures, and do not have great liability.